


What Lies Beneath the Mind of Draco Malfoy

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meddling, Mentioned Pregnancy, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Character Death, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pregnancy, St. Mungos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Lately, Draco has been visiting the Malfoy Manor and has been distant from Harry. When Harry brings his concerns to his best friends, Ron can only think that Draco is going back to his death eater ways. Meddling ensues.





	1. Romance is How We Communicate

Draco leaned against the threshold of the door, watching his boyfriend sitting up and gazing out the window. He smiled softly, feeling a small ping in his chest as he watched him stare at the rain pattering against the window. 

 

"Isn't it beautiful, Draco," Harry asked, "The weather?" 

 

"Incredible," Draco whispered and crossed the room so that he was in his lover's presence. "Do you know what else is beautiful?"

 

Harry turned his gaze from the window and was taken aback by Draco's appearance. He was wearing one of Harry's old jumpers that Mrs. Weasley had given him for Christmas two years ago. It was long on the tall male, and his slender shoulders poked out. The bottom was a bit frayed, and the crimson lettering on the front was worn out, but regardless, Draco pulled it off magnificently. He definitely wanted to pull it off.

 

"O-oh hello," Harry's eyes scanned downwards and spotted the black lace that complemented the entire outfit altogether. "What were you saying?"

 

"You, Harry. You're beautiful," Draco stated firmly, reaching up and cupping the male's cheeks and craning his neck to capture the latter's lips with his own. Harry's hands looped around his slim waist, his hands finding themselves sliding up beneath the cloth and his nimble fingers traced over intricate patterns and scars that made up the man he was holding in his arms. 

 

Draco pulled away and exhaled, running his index finger over the Gryffindor's bottom lip diaphanously. "Are you tired, love?" 

 

Harry shook his head, completely hypnotized by the other's gruff voice. Usually Draco wasn't this forward when it came to intimacy, but lately, it had been easier to bring up in conversation. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they'd been together for almost a year now.

 

Draco climbed into his lap, his arms sliding around Harry's neck and his fingers carding through the male's hair as he pressed their lips together once more. Harry's fingers trailed along Draco’s spine slowly, debating whether or not to strip the garment off the male completely. He decided against removing it and continued his movements, clearly seeing Draco was enjoying it as much as he was. 

 

Before he realized it, Draco was unconsciously rubbing his arse against Harry's lap, his head buried in the other's neck, panting as his body was toyed with by those strong hands. Eleven months had passed and Harry had already figured out how to make the Slytherin pant and moan and beg for more. Though Draco wasn't usually this submissive, he didn't mind having Harry's hands all over him. 

 

Thankfully their relationship was based on communication, the first time they got into a major argument they both had the common sense to take a step back and defuse,  (which led to make-up sex,) and they learned a step process rather than squabbling like teenagers. And along with communication led to understanding body language and therefore great sex. (Even though they've only had sex once, intimacy wasn't rare between the two.)

 

Last time they had sex, which previously stated before, was after an argument. It wasn't to the point where they had wands drawn, but regardless they were at each other's throats with harsh words. Small quarrels here and there for the past six months started as pet peeves and disagreements, but eventually they turned into harsh words and insults. They both spewed their fair share of garbage towards one another, the usual insult of friendships and houses, (thankfully Harry was smart enough not to bring up Draco’s father or his dark past, he knew that would've crossed a line that would take more than an apology to be forgotten). After the exchange, they both stormed off, Draco into his room and Harry into his old room (which consisted of a bean bag and his old bed). 

 

After roughly an hour Draco had felt regret and unpleasantness, so naturally, he found Harry in the old room and began to apologize, not noticing Harry was crying until he let out a broken sob. It was at that moment that Draco knew his feelings for Harry were more than he expected, but that didn't bother him. He held onto Harry for dear life and talked and talked and talked, unable to shut up. Harry eventually did, though. He kissed him and held him,  one thing leading to the other and eventually they made love on Harry's creaky old bed. They then agreed never to fight like that again and to listen to one another. 

 

Now Draco was squirming in his lap, panting as he tugged his hair gently, feeling the lace being tugged gently. He lifted his head from its resting place, lidded eyes staring into Harry’s. He nodded eagerly, lifting his hips to help him as much as he could. The lace hung off his ankle, his member leaking with anticipation. “H-hah, Potter...please…”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Harry laid him back on the bed and lowered himself to kiss along Draco’s thighs until he reached his prick. “What would you like, love?” 

 

Draco sighed, “Anything, please…” 

 

Harry licked up his member before he pulled away, which caused Draco to growl. “If you don't pounce me within the next minute I will kick you out and fuck myself,” he growled. 

 

Harry gripped his thighs and kissed the tip and licked along the shaft slowly, taking some in his mouth. He shivered softly as he remembered how Draco felt inside him those months ago and even how the blond made him cum with his fingers earlier this morning. 

 

Draco’s head was thrown back in pleasure, his nails digging into the sheets as Harry worked on his member with his mouth. “A-ah… Harry…” Harry sat up and wiped his mouth, leaning over to his boyfriend's ear. 

 

“You want to?” Harry inquired.

 

“Merlin, yes…” Draco nodded, “Hurry, please…”

 

Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and used a cleaning charm on Draco, “It may sting a bit love,” he then used a lubrication charm. 

 

Draco shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso once he climbed over him, definitely starting to notice the Auror training had made one hell of a dent.  “You're not going to get anywhere if you're still wearing those, you know,” Draco teased and Harry sat back and slipped them off. 

 

Draco spread his legs a bit, letting Harry crawl closer before gasping as he felt a finger slip inside him. He gasped softly, adjusting to the stretch. 

 

It wasn't long before Draco had another put in him and began to rock his hips in motion with his fingers. He gripped Harry's shoulders and gasped as he felt a hot pressure inside him which caused his eyes to roll back in pleasure. “Ah!” 

 

Harry withdrew his fingers and leaned down to kiss him. 

 

Before he knew it, Harry was inside him, enveloping him in warmth and pleasure, his hips meeting the thrusts of his lover, gasping, panting, filled with him. The slow strokes began to build up and Harry made sure it was pleasurable. 

 

It was the first time Draco had let someone close enough to make love to him, and he was incredible, to say the least. Harry was panting and gasping in his ear, broken variations of ‘Draco,” falling from his lips as his pace increased. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry, gripping him close as he felt his stomach pool with indescribable warmth, knowing his climax was going to be sooner than later with the pace Harry was going. And by the way his thrusts were, Draco knew Harry was close too.

 

Minutes passed into what felt like hours as the pair made love, and, without warning, Harry came into his lover, spurts of his seed filling Draco. Draco then followed suit, gasping as he came onto his chest and stomach, Harry’s too. 

 

He panted heavily, untangling his limbs from his boyfriend as Harry laid beside him and exhaled, placing a wet kiss on his cheek. “That was bloody fantastic…” he said, bringing his hand into his hair and stroking it. 

  
  



	2. Travels of Muggle and Beyond

Narcissa sipped on her tea as her son sat in front of her, not begging, (he knew better than that from his mother), but merely asking a favor.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, then? That's what you're here for…?” Narcissa asked, looking up at Draco. “How long have you two been in a relationship again?”

 

“Almost a year, mother. I've come for-”

 

“I know, Draco. But what makes the Potter boy so special? After Astoria and Scorpius, are you sure you're ready to-”

 

“If I wasn't I wouldn't be asking for Druella’s ring. I didn’t ask for it when father proposed I marry Astoria before he died and I did that for him. But I'm doing this for me.”

 

“How do you feel about him, Draco?”

 

He shut his eyes for a moment and exhaled. “I love him. If I didn't I wouldn't be here for this reason.”

 

Narcissa stood and sighed. “Does he know you mean to propose?”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

Lately, Draco had been searching across the muggle world for the right ring, he'd even gone as far to take on Auror missions by himself just incase he found a ring that had caught his eye, but he wanted to give something to Harry that was precious. A family heirloom. Druella Rosiers’ ring.

 

“Be cautious, Draco,” warned his mother, sighing. She had had only a few encounters with Potter many years ago, unsure of what to think of him. Though if he and Draco have been together for almost a year then he must be treating Draco right. “I suppose I could give you the ring but if I give it to you, Draco, you shall not return it to me. If I give you the ring it will go on his finger.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“Return in a week and I’ll give you the ring.”

-

Draco was laid on Harry’s lap, an ice pack on his forehead.

 

“If you tell me ‘I told you so,’ I will break your legs,” mumbled Draco, yawning.

 

Harry ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly, sighing. “I know better than that, love.”

 

Draco looked up at the Gryffindor, who seemed like he was staring into space.

“You're thinking,” Draco sat up, “what's the matter, darling?”

 

Harry brought his gaze to Draco and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, I'm just tired,” he lowered his head and shut his eyes for a moment.

 

Draco sat up and laid on his head on Harry's shoulder, stretching his legs across Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Talk to me, Potter…”

 

Harry looked at him reluctantly. “How's Narcissa?” Harry asked, keeping his gaze.

 

Draco swallowed, but replied the same. “She's well, tired, but well. How did you know I visited mother?”

 

Harry looked to the fireplace. “I assumed you've been going there to visit her because she was sick or something. I guess I was right. Well, part of what I thought is true…” he trailed off.

 

“You think I'm cheating,” Draco stated, retracting his limbs from the brunet.

 

He crossed his arms, sighing. “I don't know what to think, I know you're not that type of person but I couldn't help to think…” Draco quickly cut him off with a kiss, crawling onto his lap.

 

He cupped his cheeks. “Don't you ever think that I would want anything or anything other than you. I know I grew up without compassion; we both did, but in these past years have changed…” he exhaled slowly, holding onto Harry.

 

“You've made up for the past 17 years, and FYI, I never said anything of this,” he sighed and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“Then why have you been going out by yourself a lot lately?”

 

“Mother sent me looking for something and it's part of the Malfoy Manor- an artifact- and she said it was in the muggle world because back in the day the Ministry cast it out after the fallout with my father.”

 

Harry nodded, deciding not to press it any further. If Draco wanted someone else he'd tell him, right?

 

Draco noticed that Harry had moved away from Draco so he decided to take the more dominant approach.  He pinned Harry to the couch, his cold hand pressing against Harry's cheek. “Do you seriously think I'd want anything or anyone besides you?”

 

Harry’s eyes were widened, his words caught in his throat.

 

Draco connected their lips and slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, humming as he received a moan in response. Harry’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into Draco, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

“Don't you ever think that I'd want another.”

 

Harry nodded quietly, covering his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. Draco immediately pulled his hands back and kissed the salty drops, wiping them gently.

 

-

 

Ron and Hermione sat close with Rose in her lap, rubbing her cheek absently. Harry was staring into his mug.

 

“Do you think he's…?” Hermione began, unsure how to bring it up.

 

“Cheating? I think he's doin’ far worse at the pace he's at. Bloody wanker thinks he can go about doing who knows what-”

 

“Ronald!” She scolded. “I agree that his activities have been secretive but Harry wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. We need to respect that.”

 

“No! I'm tired of him! The bloody hell he pulled at Hogwarts, he's a no good Death Eater, just like his father! I don't want you to have anything to do with him!” He bellowed.

 

Harry was taken aback, unable to say anything to that. His natural instinct sparked, immediately going to demand the man he loved, even if he would never admit the truth to the blond. “I don't give a damn what you say! Draco is a changed man and you don't know him like I do! He's brave and strong and he pulls a hell of a lot more weight and baggage than you ever would!” At this point, Hermione stayed away from the two, knowing if she interfered it could've escalated the situation even more. So she just brought Rose back to her crib.

 

“You're bloody mad, Harry! You've fallen for the villain, can't you see?”

 

“Why do you hate him so much? Why can't you just accept the fact he's changed.”

 

Ron grumbled, turning on his heel and apperated out of the flat, wanting to find Draco.

 

-

Draco was choosing persimmons at a farmer's market and picking out fruits and vegetables for dinner tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect since he was going to propose to Harry.

 

Once he was in the street on his way back to him and his boyfriend's flat Ron approached him from behind with trepidation, fire in his veins.

 

Draco heard the rapid foot steps and turned, pulling his wand from his coat.

 

He stopped at once, not recognizing the ginger as a threat. Perhaps a nuisance, but not anything near dangerous.

 

“Ronald? What are you-”

  
“Take this, you no good Death Eater! Legilimency!”


	3. All I Can Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first it was a blur, then it became crystal to him. But what Ron saw was the least expected.

Draco fell to his knees before he could pull out his wand, gasping as his eyes rolled back.  Ron fell down as well, inhaling sharply.

 

At first it was a blur, then it became crystal to him. But what Ron saw was the least expected.

 

When Ron used the spell to delve into the Slytherin’s mind, he expected deception.

 

_“Honestly, Weasley, you're mad if you didn't think I'd get you a gift,” Draco handed a semi-large box to the ginger, smiling as he opened it with confusion. Ron tore the wrapping without hesitation, causing his pregnant wife to giggle. Draco sat back and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms and watched as the Gryffindor’s eyes light up at the pocket watch. It was obviously expensive and there was a pair of wool socks and a collection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs._

 

_Ron’s eyes lit up with glee, feeling like he was back on the Hogwarts Express during his first year. Hermione rocked herself back and forth on the rocking chair, opening a small box that Draco had given her. “From both me and Harry,”  Draco quipped as she untied the ribbon, immediately recognizing that it had been spelled with an extension charm._

 

_She reached into the box, pulling out Hogwarts, A History and Tales of Beedle the Bard._

 

_She thanked them both and for the rest of the night they talked over wine, except Hermione nursed a glass of sparkling apple juice. Ron sifted through the chocolate frogs, finding Harry, himself and his wife, and even two Longbottoms. Ron was fascinated._

 

After the memory had ended, Draco cried out in pain as another was ripped from his mind.

 

_“Alright, love. I'll see you later,” Harry called from the bedroom and crossed through the living room, leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips, smiling softly as he pulled away to use the floo._

 

_Draco stood up and walked to the room and pulled out the ring from his pocket and he unfolded an indistinguishable letter. He sighed and tucked the letter back into his pocket, still looking at the ring. It was a beautiful, silver and emerald ring. He was waiting for the right moment, but nothing ever seemed to fall into place for Draco._

 

“S-stop!” Draco cried, his mind feeling like it was being torn apart and woven back together. The Slytherin wasn't able to even fathom what was even happening, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he would pass out.

 

_Draco dipped his quill into the inkwell and finished the last few sentences. He sighed and walked to the couch in the common room, making sure no one else was there. He began to read out the letter he'd written._

 

_‘Dear Harry, I feel you should know this… I've watched the sun rise and set, I've watched the moon come and go, but nothing has been able to make my mind stray from you. It's always been you. Since the day you refused to shake my hand. I've been trying my damndest to bring you back into my circle of friendship but it's failed to work. Please know that in everything I've done, all the horrible sins, you're the only things that's brought me back from my dark descent. You've looked at me with hate and resent but I've loved you for years and I will continue to love you, and I hope one day you would feel the same about me.’_

 

_Astoria cleared her throat and stomped away with hurt._

 

It flashed forward to a more recent memory, Astoria sitting and reading a book.

 

_“Draco we need to talk,” she stood, and sighed._

 

_“I can't do this anymore,” he muttered, looking to the side._

 

_“You still love him…” she handed him the letter. “You kept it after all this time…?”_

 

_“Always.”_

 

_“Why can't you stay? Forget him…”_

 

_“I can't keep living a lie, Astoria! I'm not… I love Harry Potter!” he cried, a shuddered breath falling from his lips._

 

_“It's better than Scorpius living in a house of lies- leave.”_

 

Draco was unconscious on the floor, his body curled up into itself, both Harry and Hermione running towards the two.

-

Draco awoke at St. Mungos, Mungo right next to him. “Taking a fall like that in your condition will definitely lead to complications, I reckon. You ought to be more careful, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

“M-my condition?” Draco rasped, his throat dry.

 

“You're pregnant. A few weeks, seems to me. Have you been using contraception charms?”

 

Draco shook his head. “N-no… I didn't think-”

 

“Mr. Potter is here to see you, shall I tell him the good news or are you wanting to tell him?”

 

“I'll tell him, send him in…” Draco patted his pockets and felt the ring, sighing in relief. He slipped it out and kept it concealed in his fist.

 

Harry walked in and held Draco’s free hand. “I'm so sorry I can't believe Ron would-”

 

Draco shushed him, shaking softly. “I need to give you something.”

 

Harry tilted his head in confusion. “You have a concussion-”

 

“Harry please, listen to me…”

 

“Draco it can wait-”

 

“Potter will you listen?!” Draco hissed, his own voice making his head rattle.

 

Harry leaned closer to kiss him. “You have my attention.”

 

“Good,” Draco rasped out, pulling the letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “I wanted to read it to you more than anything, but… I think it's best you read it.”

 

“What year is this from…?”

 

“Sixth Year.”

 

Harry opened the letter, his eyes tracing the words, emotions welling inside him as his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Harry?”

 

He looked to Draco, his eyes wet. “You love me Draco..?”

 

He nodded in confirmation. “More than that actually.”

 

“Harry, will you marry me?” He held out the ring, watching his boyfriend's expression transform in many different ways.

 

“Y-yes! Merlin, Draco…”

 

“Also...um… I don't know how to say it. You might be angry…”

 

“I could never be,” Draco slipped the ring into Harry's hand.

 

“I'm pregnant…”

 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, then in awe.

 

He leaned to kiss Draco’s tummy.

 

“Welcome to the family, little guy. Or gal. It's up to you.”

 

“Potter, you're so embarrassing!”

  
“I love you too, Draco.” he kissed his fiance softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
